


Please shut up. Just shut up.

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Night, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David shows Patrick and Stevie the movie Marie-Antoinette starring Kirsten Dunst who finally got a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.62: "Please shut up. Just shut up."





	Please shut up. Just shut up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

“Hi,” David says when he walks into work. Stevie is there talking to Patrick at the register. “What are you doing here?” He asks her. He walks around the register to kiss Patrick on his temple, hand on his shoulder.

Patrick smiles at him and says a soft, “Hi,” back. Stevie says, “Do you greet all your customers this way?”

“You’re not a customer. I’ve never once seen you pay for something,” David shoots back. He goes to put his bag down in the back room before coming back out to join them.

David leans on the counter next to Patrick and looks through his phone ignoring the two of them talking about the next play they are going to audition for. “Oh my God,” David says suddenly.

“What is it?” Patrick asks looking at his fiancée and down at his phone.

“Kirsten Dunst finally got a star on the Hollywood walk of fame,” David tells him. “It’s about time.”

Patrick looks at him confused, eyebrows knitted together and mouth slightly parted, the look he usually gets when David mentions any celebrity. Stevie asks, “Oh the girl from first Spiderman movies right?”

“Oh my God,” David says standing up straight looking all too offended. “She is much more than just those movies. She has a stunning decades-long career of exceptional and dynamic work. This star is_ definitely_ long overdue.”

Stevie and Patrick share a look making David glare at them. Patrick asks him, “Like what else would we have seen her in?”

“Marie-Antoinette,” David says, the first movie popping into his head because he really loved that movie.

“Never seen it,” Patrick says and Stevie adds, “Same.”

“What?!” David asks shocked, his whole face contorting. How is he engaged and best friends with these two? “Okay, movie night at our place tonight. We’re watching it.”

Patrick chuckles. “Okay, David,” He says and kissing him on the cheek.

Stevie says, “What if I already have plans?”

David purses his lips and puts his hand on his hip. He says, “Please.”

*

After they finish up closing the store, David and Patrick head home to get ready for their movie night. They pick up a pizza on the way and a few minutes after they get home, Stevie arrives.

David finds the movie to stream and hooks it up to their TV as Patrick puts some chips in a bowl, hands out some sodas, and then the three of them are ready to eat their pizza and snacks on the sofa with the movie.

They get through about the first thirty minutes of the film when Patrick and Stevie start talking; pointing things out in the movie, saying how unrealistic it all is, just making jabs at the movie and David’s starting to get really annoyed. He bites his tongue but does shush them a few times; he doesn’t want to ruin the mood by telling them off though he’s getting really pissed at how they’re watching this film. This is not how you watch a film, especially Marie-Antoinette.

Ten minutes later, Stevie says something that makes Patrick laugh really loudly and David’s just about had it. “Please shut up. Just shut up,” David snaps.

“Wow,” Stevie says softly.

David regrets his outburst immediately. He takes a big breath in and says, “It’s just that I actually really like this movie and I thought I’d be _nice _and show you a movie that I really enjoy because neither of you have seen it but you keep talking and it’s really bothering me.”

Patrick’s face softens and he puts his hand on David’s thigh. He says, “Sorry, baby, we didn’t realize how important this was to you.”

“Yeah, sorry, David,” Stevie says from the other end of the sofa.

David sighs. “It’s fine, I’m sorry I snapped at you,” He says looking at both of his favorite people.

Patrick brings his hand up to wrap around the back of David’s neck so he can pull him to him and kiss him on the temple. David looks at him with a soft smile and leans forward to kiss him on the lips.

“Okay, gross,” Stevie says interrupting their moment. “Are we watching this movie or what?”

David glares at her before going back in and giving Patrick another kiss. David gets up to rewind what they just missed because of all of this and the three of them watch the movie in silence just as David intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
